In storage systems, data for a host is maintained on one or more storage devices (e.g., spinning disk hard drives) for safekeeping and retrieval. However, the storage devices may have latency or throughput issues that increase the amount of time that it takes to retrieve data for the host. Thus, many storage systems include one or more cache devices for storing “hot” data that is regularly accessed by the host. The cache devices can retrieve data much faster than the storage devices, but have a smaller capacity. Tracking data for the cache device is used to indicate what data is currently cached, and can also indicate where cached data is found on each cache device. When a cache device fails, its existing cache data and tracking data is invalidated and removed.